Conventional heat exchangers installed in notebook computers now include extruded aluminum heat exchangers, cast aluminum heat exchangers, and miniature copper tube heat exchangers. As indicated in Table 1, the miniature copper tube heat exchanger has the best heat transfer capability, with a heat transfer coefficient of nearly 10 w/m.sup.2 .degree. C. However, the shortcoming of the said copper tube heat exchanger is that hard welding under very low vacuum conditions is required during the production process, which oxidizes the surface of the finished product and increases manufacturing cost. At the same time, the copper tube heat exchanger tends to radiate large amounts of heat that is readily transferred to the host device, where components are subjected to damaging high temperatures. Furthermore, the copper tube heat exchanger cannot be utilized for three-way heat transfer applications. Having observed such actual situations, the two inventors of the present invention, experienced in the manufacturing aluminum capacitor shells for many years, became aware of that the pressure forming press utilized to extrude aluminum billet into capacitor shells and other similar housings (such as easy-open drink containers) could also be utilized under normal temperature production conditions to fabricate complex shaped products in a single extrusion operation and after fabrication, would be capable of withstanding greater stress due to the resulting increased mechanical strength and also requiring less raw material. Since an ultra thin product having at least a thickness of 0.2 mm can be formed in a single operation, mass production at a fast rate was among the advantages obtained. As a result, research was conducted on a heat transfer invention involving large surface areas with the objective of compelling the entry direction of the air into the product (during convection) and that of higher heat transfer rates as well as the forming of complex shapes in a single punching and extrusion operation to reduce production costs, with accumulated heat to be transferred from a heat conductive microparticulate coating and dissipated in a low temperature fluid to achieve heat exchange. The research culminated in the miniature recycle-type heat exchanger production method of the invention herein.